dwofandomcom-20200223-history
North and South Dippers
This quest is actually quite simple and can be S-graded by practically any weapon of any level, even untempered. You start at the center of the map and the objective is to simultaneously kill the officers of the Six Stars and Seven Stars scattered along the "single base" roads to the north (base 2) and south (base 7). Some of the officers are paired. Sometimes there are three pairs and sometimes there are four. Each pair has a northern and a southern counterpart, and when one officer is killed the other will disappear. The remaining officers are not paired. Start by NOT killing any officers immediately. Instead, wait for Bian Li to investigate. In the meantime, flask up Combo and Attack by killing normal troops between bases 4 and 7. When you're done there, move to base 6. Take it if you want, it will not affect your grade. Remember: Do not kill either of the Mystics unless you want to reset the pairings and lower your grade. Every few minutes, Bian Li will make a set of announcements, ending with: #However, it will still be a while yet before they fall, so be careful. #You will need to determine which figurine affects the other figurines. #It seems that Name of the north and Name of the south are in opposition. When Bian Li finally announces a pair that he suspects to be linked, remember the names and kill the other 5 southern officers. Note how many times you see a "Name of the north has disappeared!" message. If you receive this message two times, you should have five pings (not including the Mystic near base 1) remaining to the north. If it was three times, you should have four pings remaining. If the number is off and you need to S-grade this quest, then kill the remaining southern officer to fail the quest and start over because the information Bian Li gave you was incorrect. If you just want to finish the quest, kill the closer Mystic to reset the officers and leave one of the linked pairs for last. Now, move to the north road and kill the remaining officers. Remember to kill the Name of the North that Bian Li mentioned last to satisfy the requirements for this quest. That's all there is to it. Time is not a factor. To finish quest with S rank, you have to defeat 13 officers except the 2 mystics, h and G are mystics you don't need to worry about. There are 3 possible relationships between each officers on north and south. Defeat one the other will disappear, not reversible. Relation 1 1. South:Qi Sha→North:Wu Qu 2. South:Tian Xiang→North:Lian Zhen 3. South:Tian Ji→North:Lu Cun 4. North:Ju Men→South:Tian Liang 5. North:Wen Qu→South:Tian Tong 6. North:Tan Long→South:Tian Fu 7. North:Po Jun Relation 2 1. South:Tian Ji→North:Ju Men 2. South:Qi Sha→North:Tan Long 3. South:Tian Liang→North:Wen Qu 4. North:Lian Zhen→South Tian Tong 5. North:Lu Cun→South:Tian Fu 6. North:Po Jun→South:Tian Xiang 7. North:Wu Qu Relation 3 1. South:Tian Tong→North:Ju Men 2. South:Tian Fu→North:Po Jun 3. South:Tian Xiang→North:Wu Qu 4. North:Lu Cun→South:Qi Sha 5. North:Lian Zhen→South:Tian Liang 6. North:Tan Long→South:Tian Ji 7. North:Wen Qu First step, defeat Qi Sha in the South, see who in the North disappears and determine which relation it is. *North Wu Qu disappears: it's obviously first relationship. Here is the fastest order to defeat the rest of them: South: Qi Sha→Tian Xiang→Tian Ji North: Ju Men→Wen Qu→Po Jun→Tan Long→End *North Tan Long disappears: it's obviously second relationship. Here is the fastest order to defeat the rest of them: South: Qi Sha→Tian Ji→Tian Liang North: Lu Cun→Lian Zhen→Wu Qu→Po Jun→End *No one disappears This is third relationship: South: Qi Sha→Tian Xiang→Tian Tong→Tian Fu North: Lu Cun→Wen Qu→Lian Zhen→Tan Long→End Category:Quests